Un Nuevo Fantasma en Hogwarts
by Lupina
Summary: Porque en cualquier momento la vida da un giro... será este para mal o para bien? XD Se oye serio pero será gracioso


.:::Un Nuevo Fantasma en Hogwarts:::.  
  
N/A: Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre el trio de Harry y no de los Merodeadores! n____n Espero que les guste, dejen review! XDDD  
  
* * * * *  
  
Debo comenzar esta historia presentándoles a un nuevo personaje...  
  
Su nombre es Aine, pero algunos la llaman solo Ani. Tiene 15 años. Es muy amiga de Harry y del trio en general, es muy difícil verlos separados. Tiene el cabello de un color muy especial, una mezcla entre rubio muy claro y de rojizo como los Weasley, y siempre lo lleva largo y amarrado, ya sea en una trenza, una cola de caballo, etc.. Su piel es muy clara, pero con un tono 'bronceado' por decirlo asi. Tiene unos ojos brillantes de color castaño. Es muy graciosa y le encanta reírse, y es muy agradable para estar con ella. Aunque también puede tener un genio de mil demonios si se le hace enojar...  
  
Y ahora que ya la conocen, es donde realmente empieza la historia...  
  
Era el primer dia de las vacaciones de Navidad, y Aine se encontraba en su casa, leyendo en su habitación, aún vestida con una túnica color azul muy oscuro casi negro, y estaba impaciente por volver con sus amigos. Aunque le gustaba mucho la navidad, no le gustaba estar lejos de ellos.  
  
-Aine! -dijo su padre al tiempo en que entraba en su cuarto- Ya llegó el Tio Earl.  
  
-Ya voy!  
  
Entusiasmada, se puso las zapatillas, la túnica se la cambiaría donde su Tío. Bajó corriendo. Earl era definitivamente su Tio favorito, y le encantaba pasar la noche de navidad en su casa en el centro de la ciudad. Por cierto, Earl era muggle, y vivía en Londres. La familia de Aine era completamente bruja, pero en la familia de su papá eran mezclados.  
  
-Tengo listo el auto- dijo Earl, con una expresión distraída extraña en él  
  
-Te sientes bien, Early? - preguntó el padre de Aine  
  
-Oh sí, perfecto, es sólo que tomé algunas copas y ando alto atontado  
  
En ese momento entró Aine en el recibidor  
  
-Estoy lista! Hola Tio Earl!  
  
-Hola, hola Ani - Su tío le dio un extraño beso en la mejilla. Aine no pudo dejar de notar el hedor a licor de su tío.  
  
-Tío, estás seguro que puedes conducir en esas condiciones?  
  
-Claro que sí, Ani querida, tu tío es más fuerte que un toro cuando hablamos de licor. Todos al auto, vamos! Jojojo! - Soltó una carcajada  
  
Aine, sus padres y su hermano se subieron al auto con algo de aprensión, pero confiaban en Earl. Empezó a andar el coche.  
  
-...Y bueno, como te iba diciendo, me han traído el mejor vino de la ciudad. El mejor! Ya verás cuando lo pruebes, Steven, hermano del alma... -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.  
  
Kristen, la madre de Aine, se veía preocupada.  
  
-Earl, estás seguro que....  
  
Pero no pudo terminar. Earl acababa de dar un giro muy cerrado en una esquina, y se habían subido a la acera. Por la otra calle apareció como de la nada un enorme caminó que arroyó el auto con fuerza.  
  
Ninguno de los ocupantes supo bien que pasó. Sintieron que el auto se daba vuelta, gritos, luces, bocinas... y el silencio total.  
  
//////  
  
El banquete de vuelta de vacaciones. En vez de las usuales y hermosas decoraciones Navideñas, del fondo del Salón colgaban estandartes completamente negros, tal como al fin del año anterior, cuando falleció Cedric. Todos los alumnos se mostraban muy extrañados, no sabían qué había ocurrido.  
  
Harry recorrió el salón con la vista una, dos, tres veces, buscando a Aine. Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo.  
  
-Dónde estará Ani......  
  
En ese momento, Dumbledore se puso de pie. Tenía una expresión de profunda pesadumbre en su rostro.  
  
-Alumnos. No saben cuánto me duele tener que darles este anuncio, recién volviendo de vacaciones de Navidad. Pero es necesario a veces enfrentar nuestros más profundos dolores.  
  
Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, y miraban a Dumbledore, unos con cara de intriga, otros, como Harry, Ron y Hermione, con preocupación. Les costaba aguantarse, no querían pensar lo peor...  
  
-Hace unos días atrás, el día de la Víspera de Navidad, ha fallecido una de nuestras alumnas. Me refiero a la señorita Aine Evolay.  
  
Harry dio tal respingo en su asiento al oir el nombre, que casi se cae. Ron dio vuelta la copa, y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Muchos de Gryffindor también reaccionaron de distintas formas. Varios conocían a Aine. También algunos chicos de otras casas.  
  
-No saben cuánto me duele también a mí la noticia -prosiguió Dumbledore-. Es el tipo de cosas que es preferible olvidar que existen. La muerte. Pero la muerte escapa de las manos de los hombres, incluso de los magos. Y últimamente la muerte ha azotado ya dos veces a nuestro colegio. Y propongo un brindis, por la memoria de nuestros añorados Cedric y Aine.  
  
Los de Gryffindor y algunos de las otras mesas se pusieron de pie para brindar. Sin embargo, los tres amigos se quedaron sentados. Harry sentía que si se ponía de pie, caería de inmediato. Hermione lloraba. Ron tenía los ojos acuosos. Harry sintió como las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. Se limpió con las manos y se quedo ahí.  
  
Ninguno de los tres probó bocado. Varios Gryffindors no lo hicieron. Muchos ni siquiera hablaron. George Weasley parecía abatido.  
  
-Estás bien, George? -preguntó Ron  
  
-Este... si....  
  
-A George le gustaba Ani - le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.  
  
Pero Harry no podía pensar. Al terminar la cena, se dirigió, junto a todos los Gryffindors, a la torre. La gran mayoría se fueron a dormir inmediatamente, entre ellos Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Vamos, Harry-dijo Ron-, te hará bien dormir.  
  
-No Ron, en serio... me quedaré aquí un rato... tengo que escribirle a Hocicos.  
  
-De acuerdo... - dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a su pieza.  
  
Harry se quedó sentando en una silla junto al fuego. Se sentía mal, triste, impotente, con ganas de llorar y de gritar. Aine era una de sus mejores amigas, de las más cercanas... y además.... Harry suspiró al pensarlo.  
  
-Nunca pude llegar a decirle cuánto me gustaba -se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
De a poco, la Sala Común se fue vaciando, hasta quedar totalmente sola, excepto por Harry, que seguía pensando... meditando... recordando... una lágrima solitaria al fin corrió por su mejilla. Se había estado conteniendo desde el Gran Comedor.  
  
De pronto escuchó unos pasos. Miró por encima del hombro. No había nadie.  
  
Siguió mirando al fuego. Sintió un ruido al fondo de la sala. Se dio vuelta, y de nuevo no vio nada más que los sillones.  
  
Algo intranquilo, siguió mirando el fuego. Al minuto sintió una butaca moverse ligeramente. Se puso de pie. Estaba seguro que había alguien. Caminó hacia la butaca y la dio vuelta, listo para enfrentarse con algún alumno de Primer Año, o una mascota. Pero nada lo habría preparado para lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Sentada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el miedo, se encontraba Aine... era ella, o no?  
  
Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla anchos, que le llegaban algo más debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba una polera con gruesas líneas, y encima de todo llevaba, abierta, una túnica oscura. También tenía unos rasguños en la cara, algunos pequeños, otros mucho más grandes, aparte de un enorme golpe en la frente. Y en el límite del pantalón, un corte profundo, enorme y ensangrentado, que le atravesaba casi toda la pierna. Su pelo estaba suelto, todo enmarañado. Pero sin embargo no resultaba tan atroz verla toda herida y magullada... de seguro era por que la rodeaba una débil luz plateada. O porque podías ver a través de ella. O porque... porque... porque era un fantasma.  
  
Harry se quedó impresionado. No sabía si estaba soñando, o qué.  
  
-A.... A..... Ani......????  
  
Aine abrió los ojos despacio.  
  
-Ha... Harry! Harry! Estamos en Hogwarts! Pero... qué paso???  
  
Harry estaba parado con la boca abierta, mirándola.  
  
-Harry??? Estás bien? Por qué me miras así? Es que acaso...  
  
Lo único que hizo Harry fue señalarla. Aine agachó la cabeza para verse.  
  
-Pero... PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!  
  
-A... Ani... tú.... nos dijeron que... que.... que habías muerto en un accidente...  
  
-Pero si yo... yo... recuerdo que tuvimos un accidente en el auto del Tío Earl! Lo recuerdo, nos chocó un camión... y recuerdo que cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir... Estaba aquí, contigo mirándome boquiabierto!  
  
-Eres... eres.... eres un fantasma???  
  
-Supongo -dijo Aine con aire de despreocupación  
  
-Y no... no estás triste?  
  
-Pues sí, lo estoy pero... Harry, soy fantasma! Estaré muerta, pero aún así estoy aquí! Eso es un gran regalo!  
  
-Claro que lo es...  
  
-Pareces aún mas impactado que yo, Harry!  
  
-Lo... lo estoy... es que...  
  
Aine se puso de pie e intentó a abrazar a Harry, con el abrazo más fuerte y más cariñoso que había intentado dar en su vida, pero al apretar sus brazos, estos atravesaron a Harry como si fueran de humo.  
  
-...O tal vez yo me tomo esto muy a la ligera...  
  
-Pues creo que eso es mejor que... que hacerse un gran drama...  
  
-Tienes razón XD No puedo creerlo, morí y aún así... estoy feliz! No pensé que eso fuese posible, digo, yo lo menos que quería en el mundo era llegar a morir!  
  
-Entonces por eso estás feliz, ya sabes... no te enfrentaste a lo que más le temías, pudiste 'pasar a través de la muerte', y seguir 'viviendo'...  
  
-O__ô Empiezas a sonar como Hermione  
  
-Por cierto... tienen que verte! Espera  
  
Harry se lanzó escaleras arriba, y después de unos cinco minutos regresó, con un paquete en la mano. Tras el venía Ron, aún medio dormido y también con un paquete. Cuando Ron vio a Aine, se desveló completamente.  
  
-AINE! Eres tu??? No estabas muerta ? Te ves... fantasmal!!!  
  
-Ron!  
  
Aine corrió a abrazar también a Ron, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Ron tiritó.  
  
-Lo siento, se siente... frío... -No, yo lo siento, aún no me acostumbro mucho a eso de ser fantasma... -sus ojos se posaron en los paquetes- Qué es eso?  
  
-Esto? Ah! Son tus regalos de navidad! Mío y de Ron  
  
-Wow, regalos de Navidad! Mil gracias!!! Yo también tenía unos para ustedes, pero bueno...  
  
-Está bien -Ron le puso los paquetes en frente a Aine- El mío primero!  
  
-Ok ^____^  
  
Aine estiró las manos, y tomó el lazo del regalo de Ron. Intentó tirarlo, pero no pudo. Disimuló. Tocó el papel de regalo. Intento rasgarlo, pero apenas pudo jalarlo.  
  
-No... no puedo... creo que solo puedo sostener algunas cosas...  
  
-Claro, lo olvidamos u___u  
  
-Yo te abro el mío  
  
Ron se acercó y abrió el regalo, dejando al descubierto un pequeño frasco de tinta multicolor.  
  
-Whoa, Ron! Gracias!  
  
-De nada, aunque creo que no podrás usarla...  
  
-XD No importa! Harry, me ayudas ahora con el tuyo?  
  
-Cla... claro...  
  
Harry aún no se recuperaba totalmente del shock. Se acercó, y abrió con cuidado su regalo. Era un pequeño marco de foto, con una fotografía de los cuatro amigos adentro. 


End file.
